<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wouldn’t Change A Thing by LostintheRead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635485">I Wouldn’t Change A Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheRead/pseuds/LostintheRead'>LostintheRead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheRead/pseuds/LostintheRead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian celebrate their 9th anniversary!  As they laze around on the morning after, they take a little walk down memory lane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wouldn’t Change A Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this was a couple of weeks late but I tried…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning.”</p>
<p>“Good morning” Sebastian yawns.  “What has you up so early?”  </p>
<p>“I was thinking.”</p>
<p>“About last night?”</p>
<p>‘No.  Even though our anniversary dinner was fabulous.  I was actually thinking about how we first met.”  </p>
<p>Sebastian yawns again and nods his head as his eyes slide back shut.  “Okay…” he mumbles.</p>
<p>Blaine looks over at his husband.  “Do you remember that day?”</p>
<p>“Of course love.”  Sebastian answers his voice a bit weak, he appears to be going back to sleep.  </p>
<p>“Hmmm.  Sebastian, please look at me.  I want to know WHAT you remember.”</p>
<p>Sebastian opens his eyes and arches an eyebrow at Blaine.  “Why?  Are you having trouble recalling that day?”  </p>
<p>“No!”  </p>
<p>“I sense a trap.”</p>
<p>“No, no.  I’m was just wondering.  Really.”</p>
<p>There is a brief moment of silence until Sebastian finally rolls over on his side to fully look at his husband.  Blaine is leaning up on one elbow, both eyebrows raised, his eyes bright with curiosity, his lips red and full forming a small but hesitant smile, his hair is tousled from sleep, he needs a shave.  How can someone look so good after just waking up?  Ugh!  Of course Sebastian agrees to indulge this man.  He doesn’t have the will or desire to deny him anything.  </p>
<p>“Well…  I remember seeing you for the first time leaning against the doorway to the Senior Commons at Dalton.”  Sebastian chuckles softly.  “You stood out from the sea of Dalton uniforms.  You were out of place but appeared to be quite comfortable in your surroundings.  You were so dapper and confident.  You were stunning.  I’m almost certain my mouth started to water.”</p>
<p>Blaine snickers a bit at Sebastian’s last statement but quickly adds.  “The Warblers were performing.  I was entranced.”</p>
<p>“You were mesmerized by our brilliance” Sebastian teases back. </p>
<p>“Perhaps.  But I didn’t see you when I first arrived…”</p>
<p>“I was in the back sitting on the council table.  I stood up and moved closer as soon as I noticed you.”  Sebastian gets a smirk on his face.  “Plus, it’s a well know fact ask anyone, that you can be quite oblivious at times.”  Blaine scoffs as his husband pulls him in closer as they lie together in bed.  “You are and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Hey!  I noticed you soon enough.  You were singing, you sounded wonderful.  You were someone I didn’t recognize.  You were new.  And I clearly remember thinking that you were so tall and you had such long legs.  You appeared to be in charge.  I also thought you were pretty cute.”</p>
<p>“Pretty cute?”, Sebastian deadpans.  </p>
<p>“Okay, okay.  I thought you were gorgeous!  Happy?”</p>
<p>“Very.”</p>
<p>“Gorgeous and a little bit cocky.” </p>
<p>“Always.  But I’m glad I caught your eye.”</p>
<p>“How could you not as I said, you were so tall.”</p>
<p>“HA!  To you anyone is tall!”  Blaine swats his husband on the arm.  “Ouch, stop it!”  Sebastian grabs Blaine’s hand and holds it as he continues.  “Anyway, I knew who you were as soon as I saw you.  Blaine Anderson, the wonder boy who sings like a dream.  The lead singer who made everyone swoon and who could turn straight boys gay.  Mr. Sex on a Stick.  The lost Warbler.  The one who got away.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t lost, I transferred schools.”</p>
<p>“For a boy.  At least I think he was a boy…”</p>
<p>“Stop.  It doesn’t matter now.”</p>
<p>“You were lost.”</p>
<p>“I was young and naive.”</p>
<p>“You were lost and misguided.”</p>
<p>Blaine huffs.  “Like I said, it doesn’t matter now, that was years ago.  Besides, we both made mistakes.”  Blaine levels a look at Sebastian. </p>
<p>“Indeed.  But we digress.  You must know that all of the stories and accolades the Warblers bestowed on you, did not do you justice.   Believe me, you were not over sold.”  </p>
<p>Blaine kisses his husband’s chest.  “You don’t need to flatter me babe, we already had sex last night.  Twice.”</p>
<p>Sebastian rolls his eyes.  “You’re missing the point.  I knew then, when we first met, that you were different….  Something special.  Someone I really wanted to get to know.”</p>
<p>Blaine couldn’t hold in a laugh.  “I know what you were after.”</p>
<p>“Yes but…”</p>
<p>“Exactly!”</p>
<p>Sebastian narrows his eyes.  “Can I continue?”  Blaine giggles but gives a quick nod.  “As I was about to say, you were breathtaking.  So charismatic.  I was drawn to you.  You joined in on our song.  This was when I first felt a spark, a pull from within.  Then suddenly all the other boys crowded around you.  I watched you laughing and smiling with your friends.  We had barely spoken but I knew then and there that I wanted more.” </p>
<p>Blaine blushes, “You got all that at first glance?”</p>
<p>“What can I say.  I can size someone up pretty quickly.  And as you have come to know, I tend to go after what I want.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but you made it quite clear you only wanted one thing.  And I quickly learned that you knew nothing about relationships and that you didn’t “do” boyfriends.” </p>
<p>Sebastian looks a little hurt.  “I was deflecting.”  </p>
<p>“You spent every weekend at Scandals.”</p>
<p>“I was a bored, horny teenage boy.  So, I had several partners.”</p>
<p>“One night stands.”</p>
<p> “You were taken.”</p>
<p>“You only wanted me for sex.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wanted you all right.  Maybe at first I tried to convince myself that I just wanted sex.  But deep down and after I really got to know you, I wanted something different.  I just went about it the wrong way.  As you noted, I was new to wanting more than just a one night stand.”</p>
<p>“That’s actually kind of sweet and might I add, fairly accurate.  But I had a boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Someone who didn’t know the first thing about treating you right.  Someone who pranced around like they were God’s gift to the gays.”</p>
<p>Blaine chuckles, “Maybe”.</p>
<p>“He was selfish and petty.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  But I remember after I broke up with Kurt, I thought of you.  You and I had become a lot closer our senior year.  When I finally realized that you had changed, you became one of my best friends.  I needed someone to talk to.  I wanted you.”</p>
<p>Sebastian lets out a deep breath, his eyes go distant.  “You had been crying when you showed up at my dorm room at Dalton.  He was not worth your tears.”</p>
<p>“I was sad…  But I knew it was for the best.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t know that at the time.”</p>
<p>“I know.  But I knew it was finally time to let go.”</p>
<p>“We watched three rom-coms.”</p>
<p>“Four, you fell asleep before the last one.”</p>
<p>“When I woke up the next morning, you were still there.  Fast asleep, curled up right next to me.”</p>
<p>“I was exhausted and you were warm.”</p>
<p>“At that moment, I remember thinking that I would do anything to make you forget Hummel and be the boyfriend that you deserved…  But you needed time.”</p>
<p>“I needed time.”</p>
<p>“I was willing to wait.”</p>
<p>“That was the best part.”</p>
<p>“You were lost.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.  I was lost.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>They laid silently side by side for a while both lost in the moment.  </p>
<p>Until Blaine grins up at his husband and adds as an afterthought, “You didn’t have to wait long.”</p>
<p>Sebastian smirks.  “Thank God!  Our first date was memorable.”</p>
<p>“You took me to a pretentious French Restaurant.”</p>
<p>“You loved it.”</p>
<p>“I did.  But you didn’t have to try so hard.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t try that hard.”</p>
<p>“Sebastian…  We had a private table, on the balcony outside overlooking the city lights, sitting under the bright moon and stars.  There was a musician playing the violin.  The meal was five courses.  We were served fine wine even though we were clearly underage.  And as I recall, you were quite nervous.”</p>
<p>“I was not!”  They were silent again.  “Okay, but you have to remember that was my first real date.”</p>
<p>“I know baby.  It was a great first date.  The food was delicious.  And you were perfect.”  Blaine snuggled in closer to his husband.  “My favorite part was the goodnight kiss.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah…  That was a good kiss.”</p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>“It was amazing.  It sent shivers down my spine.  That kiss was hot and better than I ever imagined!”  </p>
<p>“Well, I was kissing Blaine Anderson.  I had to bring my A-game.  But yeah, it was pretty amazing.” </p>
<p>“You don’t have a B-game.”</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  But I was happiest when you relaxed and became Sebastian.  My Sebastian!”</p>
<p>“Well, I got better with practice.”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm.”</p>
<p>“And once we made it official, we made up for lost time.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we did.  Attending the McKinley prom was a highlight.”</p>
<p>“Sure but I had Tina staring daggers at me all night and Sam kept giving me sideways glances.”</p>
<p>“Well, they were just being protective.  But we got to perform together.  That was fun.  And I made up for everything that night.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah…  That was…”</p>
<p>“Our first time.”</p>
<p>“It was our first time.  We were the perfect high school prom night cliche.”</p>
<p>“I was so nervous.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Me too.”</p>
<p>“I never knew it could be like that….”</p>
<p>“Well, you have to admit, this is one area where I am clearly quite skilled.”</p>
<p>“I do agree but you have many talents.”</p>
<p>“But this is where I truly excel.”</p>
<p>“Very true.”</p>
<p>“But you’re right.  It felt different.”  Sebastian smiles softly.    </p>
<p>“It was beautiful.  You were so caring and sweet.”</p>
<p> “You were so trusting.”</p>
<p>“You know why it felt different from your past encounters?”  Blaine’s eyes are shining as he looks directly at Sebastian.  </p>
<p>“Love?”</p>
<p>“Love.”</p>
<p>“You said you loved me that night.”</p>
<p>“I did.  And you said you loved me back.” </p>
<p>“I think I fell in love with you on the first day we met.”</p>
<p>Blaine smiles broadly.  “Well, I was a little slower on our journey.  But after a while I caught up.  And just so you know, you didn’t have me fooled for long.  I soon found out that behind the evil Warbler exterior, Sebastian Smythe has a heart of gold.  And he was in fact ideal boyfriend material.”</p>
<p>“Shhhhhh.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.  Your secret is safe with me,” Blaine mocks.  </p>
<p>Blaine sighs and then gives his husband a sweet kiss.  Sebastian pulls him closer and deepens the kiss, running a hand down Blaine’s back, resting it on the swell of his ass.  Blaine groans loudly.</p>
<p>Both miss the sound of Sebastian’s phone vibrating softly on the nightstand.    </p>
<p>Sebastian rolls on top of his husband and slots there legs together.  </p>
<p>Blaine looks up, his eyes now a bit misty.  “I love you baby.  This was a wonderful anniversary and I can’t wait to celebrate many more,” he whispers.</p>
<p>“I love you too Killer.  To us forever.”</p>
<p>They continue to kiss, hands roving, bodies pressed together tight.</p>
<p>Blaine finally pulls back.  “And just so you know, I wouldn’t change a thing about our first meeting.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Really.  For us it was perfect.  We met, became good friends, went through our ups and downs but we had the time and space to become what we needed to be for each other.”</p>
<p>“You are perfect.”</p>
<p>“Ha!  Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I wouldn’t change anything.  Our life together, our future, everything has certainly fallen into place.”</p>
<p>“Well, I won’t disagree with my husband.  Especially when he is so right!”</p>
<p>Their lips meet for another passionate kiss.  They kiss for several minutes.  </p>
<p>“I could kiss you all morning but….”  Sebastian wags his eyebrows as he gently grinds down his hips several times; they both quickly grow harder.  </p>
<p>“Mmmmm…. I’m game,” Blaine says as he swiftly pulls off his T-shirt.  Sebastian immediately trails kisses down his neck and chest.  Blaine runs his fingers through his husband soft, golden brown hair.  </p>
<p>Sebastian moves back up and kisses Blaine again.  Their fevered kiss has them both moaning as they continue to rock together, back and forth.    </p>
<p>Sebastian slips off his boxers.  He then moves down lower, pushing down Blaine’s sleep pants.  </p>
<p>Sebastian now has Blaine in his hand, as Blaine moans deeply, raising his hips and closing his eyes.   </p>
<p>The phone vibrates again, flashing awake.  </p>
<p>Sebastian starts to pump and pull up and down, Blaine arches his back.  He then grabs ahold of his husband’s biceps, “Please Seb!  More.  Don’t stop”.</p>
<p>Sebastian grins down and takes in the view of his husband, who is now flush with want and desire.  His lips swollen and slightly bruised.  His mouth slightly open.  He is panting.  “I love it when you beg.”</p>
<p>Sebastian again moves down Blaine’s body with hot kisses and is just about to sink his mouth around his…</p>
<p>When…</p>
<p>The front door slams open downstairs.  </p>
<p>“Daddy!  Daddy!  Papa!  Look what Auntie Tana got me!”</p>
<p>Immediately, suddenly Blaine and Sebastian hear tiny feet scrambling up the stairs toward their bedroom.</p>
<p>“Oh Shit!”  They mutter in unison and pull apart.</p>
<p>They both jump out of bed and grab for their clothes.  </p>
<p>Sebastian’s boxers fly toward his head.  </p>
<p>Blaine literally falls out of the bed as his legs get tangled in the sheets.  He then slips on his pants lying on the floor as he tries to stand up.  </p>
<p>Sebastian is hopping on one leg, moving toward the bedroom door as he tries to pull on his underwear.  </p>
<p>They are both panicked and out of breath… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, on the nightstand sits Sebastian’s phone with two unread messages from Santana.</p>
<p>The first reads, “Time’s up you dogs!  We are 15 minutes out.”  </p>
<p>The second sent 14 minutes later reads, “Like it or not, we’re baaack!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>